Les cravates
by Orlaya
Summary: Que donneraient les cravates de Danno dans un lit avec Steve ?


_Disclamer_ : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Surtout pas Danny et ses cravates.

_Rating_ : M, ou même MA.

HELLO !

Me revoila de retour, pour un nouvel OS McDanno, bien citronné celui-là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :). On peut même dire que c'est un pur PWP. Disons, pour faire simple, que les cravates de Danno m'ont inspirée. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

_Les cravates._

Lorsque Steve avait remarqué que Danny ne portait plus de cravates, il en avait été ravi. C'est vrai, quelle idée de porter des cravates a Hawaii ? Surtout qu'a ce moment là, il était encore en prison, et que même si il l'avait remarqué, ça lui passait un peu au-dessus. Et puis, Danny lui avait dit que tant qu'il était en prison, il n'avait plus de patron, et donc n'avait aucune raison de s'habiller de manière officielle. Lorsque Steve fut enfin innocenté, il remarqua que Danny continuait à ne plus porter de cravates. Et même à manger les crevettes de Kamekona. Pour lui, ça voulait dire que Danny quitter un peu son rôle d'Haole, et commençait sérieusement à s'intégrer ( Même si il sera un véritable Hawaiien lorsqu'il mangera de la pizza à l'ananas, mais bon ).

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, Steve se demandait quand même ce qu'était devenu les cravates de Danny. Quand même. Parce qu'il l'avait bassiné pendant des semaines avec ses cravates. Et lorsqu'il avait posé la question au blond, ce dernier avait rougi et avait précipitamment quitté la pièce. Oui, parce que Danno avait arrêté les cravates pour une bonne raison. L'addition Steve McGarrett, avec un lit, et une cravate. Et ça lui donnait des idées pas très catholique. Pas que Danny soit croyant, loin de là, mais bon, c'était pas une raison pour fantasmer sur ces cravates et son boss. Ensemble. Alors quand, en plus, c'était son boss qui lui parlait de cravates, forcément, ça aide pas. Dès que le brun lui avait parlé de ses cravates, tout son corps avait répondu, de la tête aux pieds. Il pouvait presque jouir à l'idée d'un Steve McGarrett attaché à son lit par une ( ou plusieurs ) de ses cravates, alors que lui s'amusait sur son corps parfait, grand, et large. Et ça aidait pas vraiment à ce que Danny garde une santé mentale normale. Et Steve, lui comprenait pas pourquoi son Danno fuyait dès qu'il prononçait le mot « Cravate ». Même si, il devait l'avouer, le blond qui laisse le haut de sa chemise ouverte, ça lui plaisait beaucoup beaucoup. Mais bon, c'était Danny. Et un Danny en cravate, c'est encore mieux. Parce que Steve connait l'utilité des cravates dans la vie privée, et ça l'aide pas des masses. En plus, pour Steve, tout en Danny était parfait, des pieds à la tête ( et dieu seul sait combien de fois ses yeux se sont arrêtés au milieu du chemin pour bloquer sur la vision orgasmique des fesses de son coéquipier ).

Ils n'avaient plus trop reparlé de cette histoire de cravates, jusqu'au jour ou il devait se rendre devant la presse et que Danny avait ressorti une de ses mythiques cravates. Et là, Steve avait cru défaillir. Non parce qu'on va pas se mentir, Danny et ses cravates, c'est quelque chose qui devrait être interdit, tellement c'est jouissif. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire une petite réflexion à ce propos. En tout bien tout honneur ! Mais bon, quand même. Danny lui avait d'ailleurs répondu quelque chose a propos d'un cirque, pour cacher son trouble quand à l'association de Steve et d'une cravate.

Peu de temps après, Danny avait du aller devant le juge pour la garde de Grace, et Steve avait tenu à l'accompagner. En portant l'uniforme complet du NavySEAL. Avec une cravate. Une cravate. Steve. Le blond en été resté comme deux ronds de flancs avant de se réveiller et d'essayer de lui ajuster. Steve n'avait pas compris pourquoi le plus petit approchait les mains de son cou, avant de se laisser faire. Mais le self-contrôle apprit à l'armée lui avait sauvé la vie a ce moment-là ! Parce que, l'addition Danny + cravate + mains autour de son cou, c'était pas bon du tout pour son état psychologique. Le five-O avait eu une enquête pendant les délibérations du jury. Et c'est à la fin de l'enquête que Danny avait rejoint Steve en ayant connaissance du jugement final. Alors que le gouverneur s'était invité avec son short et ses bières. Alors que Danny portait une cravate. Merde. C'était pas le bon moment pour les fantasmes. Lorsque Danny lui avait annoncé qu'il avait gagné, il avait été plus qu'heureux pour lui. Il ne se voyait pas quitter le blond parce que ce dernier partait à Las Vegas pour suivre sa Gracie. Ils trinquèrent a Hawaii avec le gouverneur, suivis de mauvaise grâce par Daniel.

Une fois le gouverneur parti, Steve avait proposé à Danny de rester avec lui, afin de fêter dignement sa victoire face à son ex-femme. Et là, Danny avait juste déserrer sa cravate pour la laisser pendre lâchement autour de son cou, et il avait aussi ouvert les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Un véritable appel au viol. Ils étaient rentrés, et s'étaient installés sur le canapé de Steve, devant sa télé, avec des bières. Ils avaient un peu bu, et avaient commencé à parler, de tout et de rien. Et lorsque Steve avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Danny pour venir jouer avec sa cravate détachée, ce dernier avait craqué. Il avait relevé la tête et avait embrassé Steve. Son meilleur ami. Son patron. Son coéquipier. Et Steve réagit de suite en posant sa main libre sur la joue de son Danno tout en rendant le baiser plus animal, plus… Steve quoi.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines, comme si c'était leur dernier baiser, avec force et acharnement, luttant pour la domination. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, leurs mains fourrageant dans les cheveux de l'autre, les tirant. Leurs lèvres se mélangèrent, leurs langues luttèrent, et leurs dents mordirent tout ce qui passait à leur proximité. C'était sauvage, et c'était eux. Daniel grimpa sur les genoux de Steve pendant leur lutte sexuelle, et chevaucha ses cuisses, faisant se rencontrer leurs aines. Ce qui les fit grogner a travers leur baiser. Et renforça leur désir d'être encastré l'un dans l'autre. Ils se rapprochèrent encore, et encore, si bien que même un souffle d'air ne pouvait pas passer entre leurs deux torses. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, uniquement pour permettre à Steve d'aller embrasser fiévreusement le cou de Danno, passant les mains a travers l'ouverture de la chemise, alors que le blond se cambrait en arrière, ses mains emmêlées dans les cheveux de Steve, le poussant pour qu'il aille plus bas. Il grognait, alors que le brun laissait une marque dans son cou, le mordillant, le léchant.

Puis il sortit la tête de son cou, et rattrapa les lèvres du blond, tout en passant ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever, et le porter jusqu'au premier mur qu'il rencontrerait. Danny noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son patron et commença à se frotter à lui. Brutalement. Faisant se rencontrer leurs hanches, leurs aines, essayant d'avoir un maximum de contact avec l'autre corps. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur de l'escalier, son corps se retrouva coincé avec celui de Steve. Il essaya de passer ses mains sur tout le dos du brun, remontant le t-shirt de son compagnon, alors que ce dernier descendait sur sa jugulaire, laissant une nouvelle marque dans le cou du blond. Il mordit plus fort la chair de Danny, qui poussa un long gémissement, son corps se cambrant, se brisant. Et Steve sut qu'il avait gagné pour la domination de l'échange. Il avait encore gagné, comme partout, avec son contrôle, sa force. Le brun les décolla du mur et essaya de prendre les escaliers pour arriver jusqu'a sa chambre. Il manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois sous les assauts de Daniel, si bien que ce dernier descendit des bras de Steve, lui attrapa la main et couru jusqu'a la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il ressauta dans ses bras, et se remit à l'embrasser.

Sous l'impulsion du blond, Steve tituba et tomba sur le lit, le blond a califourchon sur lui. Il leva les hanches et s'installa plus confortablement alors que le lieutenant ne voulait pas lâcher ses lèvres. Il agrippa le drap qui était sous lui et le serra lorsque Danny commença à remuer des hanches, ses fesses bougeant sur l'aine du brun. Il attrapa les mains de son compagnon et les monta jusqu'au niveau de leurs têtes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Mais Steve n'était pas d'accord. Il lâcha les mains du blond et chercha plus de peau à toucher. Il lui en fallait plus, toujours plus. Il lui fallait le corps de Danny, nu. Il glissa ses mains dans le pantalon du blond et alla toucher ses fesses qui l'avaient tant appelé, qu'il avait tant désiré. Danny, lui, essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever son t-shirt au brun. Il glissait ses mains dessous, en essayant de le remonter petit à petit. Il griffait les hanches du brun, ses cotes, son ventre, toutes les parcelles de peau qui passait sous ses mains. Steve remonta enfin les bras, et Danny put lui enlever son t-shirt. Jusqu'au poignet. Puis, avec un sourire coquin, le blond enleva sa cravate et attacha Steve avec aux montants du lit, de sorte que le brun ne puisse plus se détacher ou se relever. Et Steve comprit de suite les intentions du lieutenant et gémit fortement à cette idée. Pour le geste, il essaya de se défaire des liens, mais il s'aperçut vite que les noeuds de cravate était la spécialité du blond.

Et il oublia bien vite le reste lorsque les fesses du blond se collèrent contre son aine, et il leva les hanches, impatient à l'idée de remplir le plus petit, de s'enfouir dans sa chaleur et de ne plus le laisser partir. Sauf que son Danno se leva, le faisant gémir de frustration. Il le vit déboutonner sa chemise et murmura rapidement un « garde-la » un peu rauque en se mordant la lèvre, moue qui entraina un gémissement de l'autre. Il le regarda ensuite enlever son pantalon, son boxer et voulu le toucher partout. Le blond termina ensuite de le déshabiller lui, lui enlevant son fameux pantalon cargo et son boxer. Il remonta doucement, et s'arrêta devant la partie de Steve qui l'intéressait au plus au point, posant enfin ses mains sur ce sexe bandé qui l'appelait. Il commença à le toucher doucement, contrastant avec la brutalité de leurs échanges précédent, alors que Steve soupirait enfin de voir Danny le toucher. Le blond s'imprégnait de l'odeur, de la peau du brun, qui essayait tant bien que mal de soulever les hanches pour ressentir, en avoir un peu plus. Danny décida de poser ses mains franchement sur le sexe de Steve, faisant ce mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il rêvait de faire avec ses hanches. Ou avec sa bouche, il était pas compliqué.

Et il arrêta de réfléchir, et donna un coup de langue sur le membre de Steve, dont la réaction fut immédiate. Il arqua violemment son corps et grogna, tout en essayant de se défaire de la cravate. En voyant ça, Danny suçota le gland du brun, tout en lui maintenant les hanches sur le matelas, alors qu'elles semblaient dotées d'une volonté propre pour que le membre de Steve s'enfonce plus loin dans la bouche du blond. Et il décida alors d'arrêter sa torture sur le brun en prenant son membre dans sa bouche, et commença à le sucer. Il jouait avec sa bouche, sa langue, tout autour du sexe de Steve qui grognait de manière animale en essayant de bouger des hanches pour s'enfoncer plus loin entre les lèvres du blond. Il sentait la bouche de Danny descendre le long de son sexe, ses joues se creusant pour l'aspirer un peu plus, sa langue passant sur toute sa longueur, lui causant des frissons, alors qu'il allait buter au fond de sa gorge.

Son Danno était un dieu du sexe apparemment. Il pouvait sans problèmes faire avec.

Ses mains alternait entre lui caresser les hanches ou planter ses ongles dedans alors qu'il gémissait pendant qu'il le suçait de plus en plus durement, causant des vibrations autour de sa queue qui l'amenait doucement mais surement à la jouissance. Puis, au moment ou il allait basculer dans l'orgasme, le blond ralentit le rythme en entourant une main à la base de son membre pour l'empêcher de jouir, ce qui le fit grogner de frustration. Puis, avec sa seconde main, il alla titiller ses testicules, avant de glisser ses doigts plus bas, alors que Steve essayait d'accélérer le rythme en bougeant ses hanches comme un forcené. Lorsque Danny atteint ses fesses, et fit pénétrer son majeur à l'intérieur du brun, il le laissa lui baiser la bouche jusqu'a ce qu'il touche sa prostate, ce qui amena le brun à l'orgasme, qui jouit en grognant le nom de Danny de manière gutturale. Le blond se redressa et avala ce que Steve lui avait donné dans un bruit de déglutition qui fit tressaillir le sexe du brun.

Puis il remonta s'assoir sur l'aine de Steve et lui présenta directement trois doigts que Steve accepta de suite, ouvrant la bouche et laissant sortir sa langue en regardant Danny dans les yeux. Il lécha et mordilla les doigts de Danny, qui le regardait faire en trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de se préparer lui-même sous le regard de Steve. Lorsqu'il jugea que ces doigts étaient suffisamment humides, il les retira de la bouche de Steve et les descendit entre ses jambes, avant d'en faire pénétrer un à l'intérieur de lui en regardant le brun dans les yeux. Il remuait au dessus de Steve, se préparant à le recevoir en entier, essayant de faire pénétrer au maximum son doigt. Et Steve perdait peu à peu le contrôle en voyant le blond remuer au-dessus de lui. Ils ne se touchaient plus, il était juste spectateur du plus beau spectacle de sa vie. Et il voulait en profiter. Le toucher, enfoncer ses doigts dans cette chaleur un par un, le sentir s'ouvrir pour lui. Ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs pendant qu'il grognait de plaisir devant la vue, et qu'il jurait de frustration de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Ses bras continuaient de se débattre, comme animés d'une volonté propre, alors que son T-shirt commençait tout doucement a craquer.

Et Danny ajouta un doigt et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient alors qu'il gémissait plus fort. Et sous les yeux de Steve, il se mit à parler, de sa voix rauque.

« Regarde comme je m'ouvre pour t'accueillir Steve. Regarde comme je me prépare pour toi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me plaquer sur le matelas pour enfoncer tes doigts en moi à la place de miens. Ou mieux, pour t'enfoncer toi. »

Et ses mouvements accéléraient, alors que Steve soulevait ses hanches à s'en briser le dos, alors que son sexe entièrement bandé tressaillait tout seul à l'idée de s'enfoncer entre les fesses de Danny, et que Danny rajoutait un troisième doigt. Et il voyait le poignet de Danny bouger de haut en bas, son avant-bras frottant contre son sexe, alors qu'il lui murmurait des insanités, encore et encore, presque en chantonnant. Il devenait vulgaire, et Steve gémissait en réponse.

« Regarde mes doigts Steve, qui vont toucher ma prostate. Alors que je rêve que ce soit ta queue, qui s'enfonce brutalement en moi. J'ai besoin que tu me baises, Steve. Brutalement, comme toi seul sait le faire, Steve. »

Et Steve répondait par des craquements de tissu, ou par des chuchotements vulgaires.

« Laisse moi te baiser Danno. Assieds-toi sur ma queue. Que je vienne en toi. Détache-moi Danno, que je te baise. »

Et Danny poussa un gémissement plus profond que les autres, alors que ses doigts venaient de toucher sa prostate. Et il jugea que son corps était enfin prêt a recevoir Steve. Il se pencha au-dessus du brun et alla glisser la main dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour pouvoir attraper une protection. Il l'ouvrit et la déroula rapidement autour du sexe de Steve avec des gestes brusques, impatients. Puis il remit ses fesses au-dessus avant de s'aider a se laisser glisser dessus avec sa main. Il sentait enfin le membre de Steve en lui, glissant millimètre par millimètre, doucement. Et Steve sentait les chairs de Danny s'ouvrir pour lui, la tête de son sexe enfoui dans la chaleur, la moiteur de Danny, et ses hanches descendait doucement, trop doucement, alors qu'il l'engloutissait jusqu'a la base, jusqu'a ce que son sexe soit complètement figé entre les fesses de Danny.

Et Danny s'arc-bouta en arrière, posant ses mains sur les pectoraux de Steve, essayant de se raccrocher a quelque chose alors qu'il gémissait de bonheur. Steve lui grognait, et essayait déjà de remuer les hanches pour faire bouger le blond, alors qu'il essayait toujours de se détacher. Et Danny commença à se relever, prenant appui sur le torse de Steve, pour ensuite se laisser redescendre sur son sexe, bougeant les hanches. Il se sentit rempli, plein, enfin complet. Et il bougeait, de plus en plus vite, enfonçant ses ongles dans les pectoraux de Steve, le griffant, alors qu'il grognait de bonheur. Et Steve l'aidait, bougeant ses hanches, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin à l'intérieur de Danny. Et Danny grogna puissamment, ses doigts se crispant, s'enfonçant dans les muscles de Steve, alors que son sexe plongeait plus durement en lui, allant toucher sa prostate. Steve gémit, alors que son envie de prendre les rênes se faisait plus forte, et que ses bras tirait sur la cravate de Danny, jusqu'a ce que les liens se rompent.

Et il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Danny, les malaxant brutalement, alors que le rythme de leur étreinte augmentait encore. Puis il retourna Danny sur le matelas, se calant entre ses jambes grandes ouvertes, ne sortant pas de lui, et commença le prendre violemment. Puissamment. Comme Steve faisait tout. Il contrôlait, imposait le rythme alors que Danny subissait. Il s'accrochait au dis de Steve, le griffant, tandis que Steve enfonçait ses ongles dans les hanches de Danny, pendant qu'il allait frapper sa prostate a chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait. Danny perdait le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, sa tête bougeant alors qu'il murmurait encore des vulgarités au milieu de ses grognements. Steve pouvait entendre des mots qui n'avait aucun sens comme « plus loin, baise moi plus fort, encore ».

Et Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser, pour endiguer ce flot de paroles inutiles, pour garder un minimum de contrôle. Et il l'embrassait de la manière dont il lui faisait l'amour. Brutalement. Ses lèvres ne le lâchait pas, alors que sa langue poussait dans la bouche du blond, allant chercher l'autre pour se lier à elle, ses dents mordant la chair passant a leur portée. Et plus il l'embrassait, plus il le pénétrait puissamment. Et plus Danny gémissait entre les lèvres de Steve. Il remuait des hanches, essayant d'en prendre plus, toujours plus. Et sa prostate était malmenée, alors que ses fesses se resserraient autour du sexe de Steve, le gardant en lui au maximum. Et sa queue a Danny, elle tressautait, comme si elle voulait se libérer de la pression, et qu'enfin, il éjacule. Et il tordait ses doigts de pieds contre le matelas, ses jambes se resserrant petit à petit sur Steve, qui lui remonta, faisant en sorte que les pieds du blond se retrouve sur ses fesses.

Et Il voyait Danny essayant de descendre sa main, jusqu'a son sexe, pour pouvoir se toucher, pour pouvoir jouir. Et il attrapa ses poignets avec ses grandes mains, et les garda ensemble dans une seule main, les serrant à laisser des marques dessus, l'empêchant de bouger. Et avec son autre main, il descendit la poser sur sa joue, et lâche ses lèvres pour aller lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Tu ne viendras que grâce à moi, à ma queue en toi, te pénétrant jusqu'a plus soif, heurtant ta prostate, pendant que tu tortilleras comme une jeune fille en chaleur, ne pouvant supporter à quel point je te baise. »

Et Danny gémit à l'idée, ses hanches bougeant un peu plus. Et il n'avait plus aucun point de repère, alors que ses mains ne pouvait plus se séparer de la poigne de Steve, et que ses orteils se crispait sur les fesses de Steve, et que son monde se résumait à Steve, et à l'incroyable bonheur qui lui donnait à l'instant. Et il le sentait, au fond de lui, que la chaleur montait, qu'elle cherchait à sortir. Et Steve le sentit aussi, les fesses du blond se resserrant autour de son membre, alors qu'il accélérait encore le rythme. Et il se pencha à nouveau à l'oreille de Danny.

« Ne jouis pas. Pas encore. Attends moi. »

Et il frappait sa prostate, encore et encore, et encore. Jusqu'au moment ou ses orteils se contractèrent dans le matelas, et que ses reins commencèrent à le bruler. Alors, il dit à Danny

« Jouis Danno. Jouis pour moi. »

Et Danny jouit, grognant le nom de Steve presque à l'infini, alors que son sexe semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Et Steve mordit le cou de Danny, et jouit a l'intérieur de Danny, sa main libre s'enfonçant dans le matelas pour essayait de garder le contrôle, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur Danny, alors qu'il grognait son plaisir. Et il resta là, pendant ce qui lui semblait un temps infini, alors qu'il lâchait les mains de Danny, et que le blond alla les passer dans le dos de Steve, le caressant doucement. Et Steve se redressa, et embrassa doucement Danny avant de se retirer. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils avaient tout le temps d'en profiter.


End file.
